Video Games
by Rafa008
Summary: Após uma batalha difícil a serviço do Dats, Yoshino e Marcus começam a se ver todas as noites e um sentimento começa a nascer entre eles.


**Autora:** Rafa008

**Shipper:** Yoshino & Marcus

**Música:** Videogames-Lana Del Ray

**Resumo:** Após uma batalha difícil a serviço do Dats, Yoshino e Marcus começam a se ver todas as noites e um sentimento começa a nascer entre eles.

**Videogame**

_Balançando no quintal_

_Você chega no seu carro veloz_

_Assobiando meu nome_

_Você abre uma cerveja_

_E você diz 'venha até aqui'_

_E jogue um videogame_

Estou usando seu vestido favorito, rosa pálido amarrado no pescoço, meus cabelos rosas e molhados na altura dos ombros quando estaciono o carro na frente da casa do Marcus. Todas as janelas estão apagadas menos a dele e um arrepio de nervosismo e expectativa percorre meu corpo, então saio do carro e abro a porta da casa com a cópia da chave que ele me deu. Quando entro no seu quarto, Marcus esta sentado no chão com um copo na mão e ao me ver, ele me lança meu sorriso favorito, seus cabelos castanhos caindo sobre os olhos verdes que me fotografam desde o vestido até meus olhos enquanto eu permaneço na porta.

Yoshino-Cadê a Cris e a Sra. Sarah?

Marcus-Foram jantar com o Tomas. Vem...

Ele estende a mão em minha direção e eu entro deixando minhas sandálias ao lado, sentando-se de frente para ele. Estamos um de frente para o outro, nossos olhos, verdes nos rosas, de frente. Ele então toca o colarinho do meu vestido, fazendo minha respiração falhar e meu rosto corar, então fecho os meus olhos sorrindo e relaxo sobre sua mão. Não importa quantas vezes façamos isso, nunca vou deixar de me surpreender com o Marcus e suas ações e o quanto ele me faz bem.

Marcus-Hey babe, senti sua falta...

Yoshino sussurrando-Mas nós nos vimos no Dats hoje de manhã...

Marcus-Mas lá eu não poderia dizer isso: Adoro esse seu vestido.

Yoshino-É? E o que mais você adora em mim?

Eu entro no jogo, o jogo em que estamos participando há quase um mês, desde uma operação perigosa que participamos no Dats, contra um digimon na fase completa. Naquela noite, eu, ele e Tomas juntamos nossas forças e quase perdemos. Após arrumarmos os estragos eu lhe ofereci para leva-lo no carro até em casa, pois já estava muito tarde. Durante o percurso ficamos em silencio, ele por odiar perder, afinal só ganhamos por pura sorte, de uma das paredes do prédio ter desabado em cima do digimon. Eu estava quieta porque estava me sentindo cansada, a noite fora difícil e tudo que eu queria era um banho.

_Estou no vestido que ele gosta_

_Vou me despindo_

_Faça meu corpo pirar_

_Eu digo que você é o melhor_

_Chego perto para dar um grande beijo_

_Uso o perfume que ele mais gosta_

_Vá jogar um videogame_

Quando chegamos em frente a sua casa, já estava tudo escuro, deviam estar todos dormindo. Ele então quebrou o silêncio olhando para casa e perguntou seu eu queria entrar e eu disse que não, estava cansada e não queria acordar sua família. Mas ele insistiu, para bebermos algo para esfriar a cabeça e eu percebi que era isso que eu queria, bebe algo com ele, afinal ultimamente o único tempo em que eu estava com ele era no Dats, e só Deus sabe o quanto que eu estava gostando desse rapaz briguento.

Nós entramos em silencio e subimos as escadas até seu quarto onde ele largou a camisa laranja em cima da cadeira, ficando apenas com a de baixo, branca. Ele colocou seu digivice em cima da mesinha e foi até o frigobar, enquanto eu tirava as botas e me sentava na beira da cama fitado minhas mãos, nervosas. Marcus voltou com duas latinhas de cerveja e eu ergui uma sobrancelha para ele, aceitando. Ele apesar de ter 14 anos, parecia tão maduro, adulto e eu, tinha meus 18 anos e parecia tão jovem. Nós bebemos um de frente para o outro e o álcool começou a fazer efeito quando ele me olhou e sussurrou meu nome tocando meu pescoço e eu tirei a jaqueta rosa do dats e a joguei no canto, me aproximando dele, minhas mãos subindo por seus braços. Eu sussurrei seu nome e disse o quanto o queria. Ele então respondeu o quanto me queria também e me puxou para cima de suas pernas, me beijando fortemente, enquanto nossas mãos brincavam, esquecendo que éramos só amigos. Foi quando começamos a nos ver todas as noites.

De volta para o dia atual Marcus encostou os lábios em meu ouvido e sussurrou bem baixo, fazendo um arrepio percorrer todo o meu corpo.

Marcus-Eu adoro quando você me da ordens, adoro quando você encosta em mim sem querer debaixo na mesa do dats, seu sorriso confiante, tanto nas missões, quanto aqui. Mas o que eu mais gosto é de quando você me beija, me fazendo o cara mais sortudo do mundo Yoshino.

Não consigo deixar de me emocionar com que o 'rei das brigas de rua' disse, eu então o beijo de leve, deixando uma marca de batom antes de responder.

Yoshino-Adoro quando você corre atrás das nossas missões, de quando voce fala de sua filosofia e me protege, mesmo quando eu posso me virar sozinha. Mas o que eu mais gosto em você, é quando você me abraça de um jeito especial no final da noite, me fazendo se sentir a mulher mais sortuda.

Ele sorri para mim, um sorriso genuíno, enquanto eu me afasto e deixo meu vestido cair até meus pés enquanto ele se levanta, vindo até mim e jogando sua camiseta perto do meu vestido e me puxando para si, suas mãos grandes mas macias, apesar das lutas, vagando pelas minhas costas nuas enquanto aprofunda o beijo, sua língua pedindo permissão para entrar, o que eu concedo logo, um gosto de chá de cidreira e do próprio Marcus invadido minha boca. Minhas mãos acham a barra de sua camisa e eu o ajudo a tirar, logo voltando ao beijo.

Marcus-Yoshie...

É tudo que ele consegue sussurrar quando minhas mãos descem de seus cabelos castanhos e compridos, até seu peito, arranhando-o com minhas unhas. Seus lábios descem dos meus, passando pelo meu pescoço até chegarem a minha barriga, meu ponto fraco, se demorando ali e fecho meus olhos, sentindo seus lábios quentes e tremo. Ele então me pega no colo e deitamos em sua cama.

_É você, é você, é tudo para você_

_Tudo o que faço, eu digo a você o tempo todo_

_O céu é um lugar na terra com você_

_Me diga tudo o que quer fazer_

_Ouvi dizer que você gosta de meninas más_

_Querido, isso é verdade?_

_É melhor do que eu imaginava_

_Eles dizem que o mundo foi feito para dois_

_Só vale a pena viver se alguém... esta amando você_

Marcus-Yoshino, abra os olhos...

Meus olhos se abrem e vejo que estou debaixo dele, suas mãos, cada uma de um lado da minha cabeça e nossos olhos se encontrando, seus verdes me encarando de uma forma tão sincera que sinto meu coração acelerar e meu corpo derreter.

Marcus-Eu quero você Yoshino, eu te amo.

Sorrio emocionada para ele inclinando minha cabeça para frente e o beijo novamente.

Yoshino-É tudo para você. O vestido, os sorrisos, o que lhe dou esta noite. Eu te amo também.

Nossos corpos então se unem em um só e nos beijamos e embora já tenhamos dormido juntos diversas vezes, não consigo deixar de corar sobre seu olhar e nem de se arrepiar toda vez que ele me beija.

Yoshino-Marcus...

Marcus-Yoshino...

Quando enfim deitamos em meio aos lençóis, eu apoio minha cabeça em seu ombro, olhando para ele, que encara o teto com um sorriso relaxado e então eu fecho os olhos por alguns minutos, sorrindo também. Sua mão desembaraça meus cabelos rosas e me aproximo mais dele, sentindo seu calor e seu cheiro. Eu então me afasto delicadamente e me levanto, indo até meu vestido e o colocando.

Marcus-Ja vai Yoshie?

Ele senta-se na cama, com o lençol o cobrindo. Eu me viro para ele e sorrio.

Yoshino-Amanhã temos que estar no Dats, e você tem prova de manhã.

Eu então calço minhas sandálias e me viro para o Marcus, que se levanta, mais alto que eu, e me beija, sua mãos no meu rosto.

Marcus-Até amanhã Yoshino, e não se esqueça, eu te amo.

Yoshino-Até. Também te amo.

E então eu saio de sua casa e entro no carro, dirigindo pela noite estrelada até minha casa. Não podíamos dizer ao capitão Sampson que estávamos juntos, nem demonstrar no dats, mas agora eu sei que o Marcus me ama tanto quanto eu amo ele e nossos 'video games' significavam muito mais que apenas uma noite comum entre um homem e uma mulher.

_Baby agora você é amado_


End file.
